Golden Sun: The Mixup
by bravenheart
Summary: a Golden Sun/Zelda mix
1. Mixup in Vale

It was dark and quiet when the 4 souls returned after the adventure of there lives. Isaac, Mia, Ivan, and Garret had finally come home. Vale, the home of Garret and Isaac had lived was exploding with rejoice. Hoping that Isaac's mother was home, they walked to the house where he was born and razed. Walking in, the adventures suddenly passed threw the floor and everything went black.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Ivan. "Don't know, don't care" said Garret patting his head where he had fell. Suddenly there was a thump that everyone felt. It was the sound of a horse running. The 4 figures looked up and there he was. The legendary Link of Hyrule. Riding Epona, he trotted up to them. They looked up to him in a daze.  
  
"Oh, hello there. You guys look bad, come to where I live." Link said.  
  
They walked behind him threw a forest and threw a desert. It was a hard and painful walk, but they were willing to do it for some good food and a place to sleep. They had been adventuring for about a year without a very good place to sleep. Finally, the walked into an open land where a giant castle loomed ahead. The castle of Princess Zelda. They walked up to the casle walls, but the drawbridge wouldn't open.  
  
Link pulled out his trusty Ocarina of Time and played the most wonderful song that ever had been heard by the Isaac, Mia, Garret, and Ivan. The gates slammed down and the gatekeeper fell out onto the drawbridge and with a final breath said "H.e.'s. BACK!!!!"  
  
To be continued. 


	2. The Enemy

It started to rain hard. Quickly, Isaac, Mia, Garret, Ivan, and Link went into the fortress where the anonomys person was back. It was very dark inside and nobody was on the streets. Quickly they went to Link's house where they sat down and talked about there adventure.  
  
"what just happened?" asked Ivan. "It was very freaky." I'm just tired from all the adventuring we've been having the last few days" Included Mia.  
  
There was a creak at the door, a wisp of wind, and all the heros were conked out and taken to a mysical caslte of the princess Zelda. Of course, there wasn't a princess anymore, after she ran off far away when the invader came.  
  
Waking up in shambles tide up in ropes, Ivan said "where are we? We can't have any peace anymore" "Yah, I agree" included Link. Link aquardly stood up and somehow pulled his sword out with his elbows and cut his ropes off and cut the other ropes off the others.  
  
There was a clash at the door and none other than Ganodorf, the evil enemy of Hyrule for the past 1000 years. "are you all ready to die???" asked him in a evilish grin. 


	3. Escapees

Pulling out his sword, Ganondorf lashed at the heroes and heroines harshly. Having the great experience of battles of the past, the reflexes of the heroes were very great. They jumped out of the way and ran out of the room with great speed. Running down the hall, other prisoners in prison cells were yelling and screaming to get out. Then Link heard an all familiar voice of Princess Zelda. Link had to stop and open the door to the prison cell.  
  
Not knowing that there the prison cell was a trap, he opened the door and *WACK* he was hit on the head by a giant shield. Looking who it was, the 4 fighters saw Impa, Princess's keeper and protector. She had turned on the DARK side to live when Ganondorf took over the castle. She was equipped with a giant Claymore and for protection, the mirror shield. Quickly, Ivan used whirlwind and wiped her away against the wall behind her. Garret charged up and slashed his Scimitar and hit her bluntly on the foot so she couldn't walk.  
  
She threw down a small potion thing and escaped. Suddenly it was quiet. Link was flinching on the ground. He was cut from his leg to his hip from the sharpness from the shield. Mia used cure and the cut was healed. He wouldn't wake, though. Isaac picked him up and they walked down the quiet hallway. It was an eerie quiet. The kind of quiet when there's an enemy right behind the next turn.  
  
Link barely opened his eyes just enough to see the Ocarina of Time in Ganondorf's hand behind them. 


	4. 1st fight

It's funny. For a second, Link thought that he had the Ocarina of Time with him. It must have dropped out.  
  
Thinking quickly, he shook Isaac and Isaac let him go. Grabbing up the ocarina, he played one of those tunes again and they all seemed to be wrapped in feathers and suddenly, they were on a dock of some sort in the middle of the ocean.  
  
"We're alright for now" said Link gladly "There's only one hope for Hyrule. To pull the Master Sword from it's resting-place for the last time. But, I gave all the legendary stoned back to the. OH, I forgot the name of that tree. It's been so long since I'd been there that it has slipped my mind. So I gave that one back, gave the water one back to the Zoras, and gave the red dodongo ruby back to the Dodongos."  
  
This introduced a terrible problem to the travelers. There was practictly no way to get the stones back unless they somehow explained that they needed it. Link once again pulled out the ocarina and played Epona's Song. Suddenly Epona came rushing out of nowhere. Link and Mia jumped on and then Link played another 2 songs and two other songs came out of nowhere. Garret and Ivan jumped on one and Isaac jumped on another. They rode off when suddenly a group of spiky fox zombies jumped them. There were 5 of them. It's rare to see so many in a whole group running around. The 5 now travelers jump out and the battle began. The foxes surrounded them quickly and were getting closer. Garret jumped up and slashed up one of the smaller foxes. It lay dead under his feet. Another fox jumped on him and hurt him very badly. Isaac came at the fox with great haste. It was slain with one slash of the sword. Then the 4th one came at Ivan. Ivan tried to cast a spell but it was to late. Ivan almost stopped breathing. Now it was Mia's turn. She cast blizzard and one of the foxes slammed against a sharp boulder with a crunch and it lay dead. Link killed the last one like it was the easiest thing he'd ever done. It probably was one of the easiest things he'd ever done.  
  
Then there was a growl and behind them there was a mighty roar. The king of the pack was about them. In screaming horror, Ivan was picked up and carried away and disappeared into the distance. 


	5. The First Dungeon

It was a tragic time for the adventurers. Ivan, the young one of the adventurers was once again, taken to his age for advantage. The travelers immediately packed up and followed where the monster had been. As they followed, a hole appeared and all of them fell into darkness. When they all awoke, they were able to see that they had stumbled into some sort of underground grassland and at the very end of the small tunnel, there were 5 treasure chest. Someone knew that they'd be here and left something for all of them. Ivan wasn't here, but they could bring his gift for him when he got back to them. On the chests were the names:  
  
Ivan Garret Link Isaac Mia  
Garret opened his first. He got a heavy hammer and gauntlets so he could smash hard things. Link got a magical stick that looked like a sword called the Wind Waker. Isaac got a Hero's bow with an infanint amount of arrows. Mia got a magical staff that could control the weather. All this made the heroes very happy, although they couldn't budge the one with Ivan's name on it. It was light to carry so they decided to carry it. Ivan could probably open it because it had his name on it.  
  
When they were back up, they hurried to catch up the wolf king. "WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET THERE?????????????" yelled Mia unhappily "It's taking forever.  
  
Then they noticed a cave to there left. There were some bones in front of it. "This must be it" Link said with an exhausted breath.  
  
They got off their horses and headed on towered there goal. Inside there were many wolfs guarding the first door to inter. Thinking hardly; Link's plan was that they were going to surround the enemies. When they finally had successfully surrounded them, they would destroy one and let the rest run away. If they didn't, they would just have to fight.  
  
Although Link's plan had worked on the surrounding part, the wolf did not budge but they instead attacked them unknown enemies. It was a hard and long fight, but the fighters for the freedom of their friend, Ivan didn't give up. They eventually won and took the wolfs super sharp claws and super hard shell they used to protect themselves when attacked and made weapons and shields out of them. Then they adventured on foreword. 


	6. Mystery fighting

In one of the wolfs had a large jewel with a hole threw it. Isaac went up to it and picked it up. He felt a surge of power flowing threw him. Without any thinking, he slipped it into his pocket and then they were on their way.  
  
The next room was a large, open cave and in the middle was a stone pillar with writing they couldn't understand. Mia and Link waddled up to it and looked at the writing.  
  
"What's with the writing? I can't understand it," Mia said while the thought.  
  
On the stone pillar sad the words:  
  
Aman'sshay odray  
  
Below the pillar was a small hole just enough to fit a small rock or stick. Then Mia thought.  
  
"Maybe if we put a rock into it, it will do something," she said as she started to shove a small rock into hole.  
  
"Stop!!! You don't know what you're doing. Anyway, I think I know what it means. Take off the ay at the end and put the letters from the top of the word to the bottom of the word and it forms Shaman's Rod. Cool, eye?" Link said smartly as if he had known all along.  
  
"We had the Shaman's Rod before!!! But Ivan has it and we don't know where it is. Anyway, we need to focus on the task before us before we worry about a pillar in the middle of the room." Garret said. He was huffing and puffing after the speech. He had spoken it in less than 30 seconds. Wouldn't that have tired you out too?  
  
Isaac noticed a small wooden table in the far North corner of the room. Mia, Link, and him went to check it out while Garret stayed looking at something. He was staring at the wall and slowly looking at different parts of it.  
  
"Hey, come here Garret, I want to show you a switch I just found!" Mia said.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Yelled Garret but it was too late. Isaac had pushed the button and as quick as rain, 6 massive doors that had been hidden from looking at them regularly had slid up and 16 huge wolfs had plunged out of them with an angry look upon there face.  
  
The fight was long and hard. Garret had smashed 4 of the wolfs by blasting them with fire into the wall. Mia froze 5 of the I solid ice cubes. It was so cold that it went from freezing to dry ice. That cold! Isaac took out the 2 that attacked him and Link the same.  
  
"Wait, we only defeated 12 of the 16 that attacked us. Hmmm.  
  
There was a large clash behind them and the 4 remaining wolfs made a lump on the floor and transformed into one giant wolf. It was the one that they'd seen run off with Ivan.S 


	7. Boss!

The wolf had a giant spiky back and large claws. Colors were mostly white and gray for all the people that want more description. Anyway, the fight to save Ivan rages on. The group of travelers tried everything. Attacking everywhere, bombing it, using magic powers to blow it into a million pieces, but none prevailed, or nothing worked.  
  
Link thought for a second. Why did we get these items for? Usually in the video game, it helps us to defeat the boss of the dungeon. Hmmmmmm. Then he had it. Pulling out the WindWaker, Link swiveled it in the air. It made a small humming sound then a higher pitched sound. It made music.  
  
"Pull out your items guys!!! Oh, and Isaac, WATCH OUT!" Link said in a hurry  
  
With a crash, Isaac lay in a heap on the floor. He had just missed a stalactite and hit the floor hard. The massive paw had hit him. That fumed Garret. He let his psyenergy fly like the wind. With a gigantic blow, he let a master gaia blow at the giant wolf.  
  
With a rore, the wolf charged at them. At that time, Isaac pulled out the bow and arrow set and Garret pulled out the gauntlets and the huge hammer. Mia equipped the magical stuff that was a gem, sorry to tell you so late, and made a mystical mist surround the monster buying them some time.  
  
Quickly, they laid their items down on the ground and thought. Then something clicked. There was writing on the hammer that the group hadn't noticed. It was some sort of magical notes to be played. But it wasn't complete.  
  
The monster was slowly heading their way. The travelers had to act fast to get the puzzle right. Garret looked at his hands. His gauntlets were still on and had some strange markings. Then something clicked; AGAIN. he put his left hand on the left side of the hammer and his right hand on the right side. He knew it. It made the full song. Above it was the title scratched in the wooden hammer, Sarrow's Song.  
  
Isaac got the bow aimed at the giant wolf's head. Link played the melody on the hammer and gauntlets and Mia undid the mist spell from the monster's head. Link was done with the song. Isaac was ready. Hammer in hands, they all attacked. Link had played the song and summoned a floating large unlit torch. Mia flamed it. Garret swung the hammer and aimed the torch right at the creature's eyes and Isaac let the arrow fly.  
  
It happened so fast. The wolf fell to the ground. Its hard armor shell disappeared and the creature disappeared. In front of them was none other than Ivan. He looked as good as new, thankfully.  
  
A quiet voice behind them caught their attention. They looked around them. The room had changed. It was now a house. Behind them was the massive. enormous. evil. powerful. Ganondorf. Bum Bum Bum.  
  
To be continued. 


	8. The last fight

Link had a plan… the Golden Sun crew were to go in two groups around him to his behind while Link attacked head on. It looked like a good plan.  
  
Mia and Isaac ran to the right, leaving Ivan and Garret to the left. Link pulled out his sword and shield and ran as fast as he could to the evil monster. He had already defeated him and now, he would do it again permanently. He had caused many bad things in his life time, and now it was time to stop it all… and I keep rambling on about this and not get on with the story… I'm sorry… did I mention I'm sorry?  
  
Link took a swift swipe at Ganondorf's leg… making him fall. Isaac cast Spire which helped Ganondorf fall even more… now he couldn't move. Mia cast ice and froze Ganondorf… now a monster of a Popsicle. Ivan cast wind and made Ganondorf fly threw the air.  
  
There was a cold… muffled laugh behind everybody.  
  
Nothing made since… they looked at what was behind them and Ganon… the monster of Ganondorf was there waiting for them… Strange, thought Link… theres nothing stopping this monster! Then Link had an idea.  
  
Ivan never opened his chest with his name… maybe with all of our tools… we can beat Ganon.  
  
"Ivan, come here quickly and open this thing… it's a ton to carry (which wasn't the truth) and maybe we can beat him with it" Link yelled out to Ivan.  
  
Ivan came rushing to Link and opened the chest very quick like and in it was… nothing. Possibly that's why it was so light weight. Huh…  
  
Garret thought of an idea. He ran behind Ganon and hit his tail with all his might with the gauntlets on. That hurt Ganon very badly.  
  
"Cast Fire and shoot an arrow threw it at him, it's worth a try!" he yelled to Mia and Isaac.  
  
They did what they were asked to do. That got him hard… he fell down to the ground. Link pulled out the Wind Waker and stabbed Ganon in the heart with the tip and it was over… the Wind Waker in shambles. Then Link pickup the main part of the Wind Waker that wasn't broken and moved it in the air. It makes a nice calming note sound.  
  
"It was an instrument"! Link yelled at himself and then sat down on a rock. The ground shook a few times… the floor cracked open and the Golden Sun crew was gone.  
  
Link looked around… it was dark nightfall and thought about the few things that happened those few past days, wondering what would happen next. 


End file.
